1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to techniques associated with a user interface (UI) of a software product, more particularly to a user interface (UI) rendering and operating method, a computer program product, and a UI rendering and operating system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, under a severe competition between various merchants and businesses, software companies are compelled constantly to compress development schedules of software as a demand for advancing the introduction of new products by clients rises. Nevertheless, for software products with similar properties, a majority of the functions are similar, and the software products diverge usually only in user interfaces (UIs) thereof. Moreover, when promoting sales of an identical software product to different customers, oftentimes the only customized and differentiated portion is the UI of the software product.
During the process of software development, drastic programming revisions are often required when a variation in the UI is desired. Even if functions of the software are modulized into reusable modules, once change in the UI is required, the software developer still needs to rewrite programs associated with the UI, and to connect or bind each function of the module to a respective UI component of the UI. In worse cases, even the mere change in the UI may result in the need to redevelop the entire software. Both reconstructing the UI with a moduli zed program design and redeveloping the entire software waste human and time resources.